


One Girl

by Madcinder



Series: My Songs [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: You can't do anything on your own.





	One Girl

One!  
Head of pretty hair

Two!  
Eyes with amber stare

Three!  
Guys, but they don't care

Four!  
Makes a pair of pairs

One!  
Chance to save the world

One pretty Girl!

Well, I never thought so clever  
Well, I'm ready to stand steady

Five!  
For the piece of me

Six!  
Waiting patiently

Seven for the Chaos sea

Eight!  
Days, one plus a week

One!  
Chance to save the world

One pretty Girl!

One Girl!  
Save the speech

One Girl!  
Out of reach

One Girl!  
Here to teach

One Girl!  
How to read

Cause just one girl  
Can't be enough for everyone  
And just one girl  
Can't be enough to save the sun

All in all, you’re just one girl

And the rising sun  
On the horizon  
Sing to the past on  
Please, plead them on strong

Cause just one girl ain't ever enough  
No, no, no, no  
Just one girl ain't ever gonna be enough  
Ooh, and all in all, you’re just one girl


End file.
